Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices including such things as inertial sensors (e.g., capacitive, piezoelectric, and convective accelerometers and vibratory and tuning fork gyroscopes), microphones, pressure sensors, RF devices, and optical devices (e.g., optical switches) often include a number of structures that are released so as to be movable. Examples of released structures include microphone diaphragms, inertial sensor proof masses and shuttles, and suspended encapsulation layer(s) that cap sensor structures.
MEMS devices are typically formed on a substrate (e.g., a silicon or silicon-on-insulator wafer) using various micromachining techniques such as etching into the substrate and/or depositing/patterning various materials. Structures to be released are typically formed on top of one or more “sacrificial” layers of materials that are subsequently removed to release the structure from the substrate. Typical sacrificial layers for MEMS wafer fabrication include an oxide layer. The oxide layer is typically removed using a wet or dry etch process. A wet etch process (e.g., buffered oxide etch) typically requires releasing cavities that are carefully placed and spaced to allow for wet etch access, which can impose certain constraints on product design and processes. A dry etch process (e.g., vapor HF) generally reduces the likelihood of stiction during the release process and provides more freedom in the placement and spacing of etch cavities, which in turn can lead to more flexibility in the sensor design.